goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
GoldenEye Weapon Set Editor
The GoldenEye Weapon Set Editor allows users to edit the weapons and ammo for each of the multiplayer weapon sets. It outputs a codelist that can be used with a GameShark or any emulator with cheat support. Features All eight pickups in each weapon set can be modified. The Weapon drop-down box allows you to select one of the stock weapon pickups for each item. Ticking the Advanced Settings tab allows each of the fields to be customized to your liking. When completed, the Generate Code! button creates the codelist needed to use the weapon set with a cheat device. By comparison with the original data, it makes the smallest possible code list needed to add the changes to the weapon set. You can also save the current settings for later using the Save button, then recall them with Load. Extensibility As previously mentioned, custom weapon sets can be saved and loaded, saving users the trouble of re-entering them every time they use the same weapon set. The Load dialog displays a weapon set manager that lists of all the user-created weapon sets, and the details of each are displayed on the right of the dialog. The program also uses two settings files which can be manually edited by the user. User Weapon Set .ini File savedWS4.ini contains a list of all the user weapon sets saved. Each of the user set names are listed under the Saved4 heading match the set names listed below. Each set name is listed in brackets [] and is followed by a list of entries from 0= to 7=, corresponding with each weapon in the set. Normal entries have only one value, equal to the entry number in the Weapons heading of the dataWSE.ini file. It should be noted that unlike the entries in dataWSE.ini, these use decimal, not hexadecimal values. Advanced entries use seven values instead of one, separated by commas. The entries, in order, are: *'Weapon' box selection *'Pickup' *'Image' *'Size' *'Ammo Type' *'Ammo Amount' *1 if a weapon pickup is selected; otherwise, 0 Program Parameters The data used for each of the various option boxes can be found in the dataWSE.ini file. This file can be editted to create more entries. In particular, you can add, edit, and remove weapons and their default parameters, as well as updating object lists for imported models. Note that text following a semicolon (;''') is ignored, so you can use these to comment out a line or an original entry. General '''WeaponSetDataOffset=48670 :This value corresponds to 80048670 in the N64's RAM. It is the base address for all the weapon set information. This value should only be changed if a particular hack has moved the entire MP weapon table. WeaponSets :This catagory lists names of the 14 (0-13) weapon sets from the MP weapon select menu, followed by the weapons assigned to each. It is not recommended this be editted, as it is used to determine what the original settings for each weapon set were at code generation. However, if you have modified the ROM settings, you may want to make the same changes here. 8=Grenade Launchers,5,5,6,6,7,7,23,23 :The entries follow this format: :*number indicating its order in the list. Should be 0-13 :*= :*string for the entry's name. Editting this does not change the text in-game. :*weapon type 1; these values match those in the Weapons table below :*weapon type 2 :*weapon type 3 :*weapon type 4 :*weapon type 5 :*weapon type 6 :*weapon type 7 :*weapon type 8 Weapons :This catagory is used to make the list of weapons for the Weapon box in the editor. Each entry's name should match the name of a weapon data entry in the next section. You can freely add and remove entries from this list. 0=None :First value is the weapon number used in the weapon set lists here and in the savedWS4.ini file. The string is the name displayed in the editor and should match a weapon data entry below this section. Weapon Data Entries This sets the default data for each weapon type. You can freely add and remove entries from this list. One instance in which you may want to do so is to add unused items into multiplayer, such as the tazer. Each weapon data entry starts with a name in brackets [] and should match the name of an entry in the Weapons section above. For instance, Klobb would start an entry for the klobb's data. That will be used as the example in this case. Klobb Pickup=07 :This assigns the inventory item collected. It matches an entry in the Pickups table. Image=C1 :The object model used for the weapon. Matches an entry in the Images table. Size=3FC00000 :A floating point number indicating the size of the pickup. 3F800000 is normal size. AmmoType=01 :The ammo type collected in each ammo box. Matches entries in the AmmoTypes table. AmmoAmount=64 :The amount of ammunition collected in each ammo box, or 0 if no boxes should be created. GunPickup=01 :Set to 01 if a weapon pickup should be created, or 00 if only ammo boxes should be created. Pickups This lists all the different collectible items. For the most part this table should not be changed, except under special circumstances. For instance, if the patch to allow collectible body armor locations is used, you may want to add an entry reading FF=Body Armor. 0C=Phantom :The first value is the internal inventory code for the item. The text following is the name to display in the Pickup editor box. Changing the item value is not recommended, but you can freely change the text. Images This is a list of all the objects in the game. The text for each entry appears in the Image box in the editor. You can add entries to the list and edit the descriptive text for each. BC=AR33 :The value before the = sign is the hexadecimal code for a given object. The text following describes the object in the editor window. AmmoTypes This lists each of the ammo types in the game and sets the entries in the Ammo editor box. Although all 30 (0x1E) entries can be listed here, only the first 13 (0x0D) can normally be assigned to an ammo box. You can edit the text for each. 0B=Grenade Rounds :The values before the = sign should not be changed. The text following can be editted to suit your needs. Category:Programs